The Most Important Hunting Trip Ever
by IAmSuperWhoLovked
Summary: Sam is kidnapped by the angle Gabriel. Dean fights for him with Gabriel's brother, Castiel. Everyone learns something new about themselves. Destiel, Sabriel, and maybe some Wincest in the future. Rating M in later chapters


A/N- **Hey guys. It's been a long time. I'm finished with my other two stories and giving this account to a friend. I have made a new account on AO3 called IAmSherloved7043. This is the first chapter to my next story, which will all be on AO3, not on FFN.**

 **anyway, enjoy :)**

"SAAAMMM!" Johns voice echoed through the one-star motel room. He had tried to talk some sense into Sam, at first, but now his face was deep red and his veins pumped pure, untainted anger. Sam knew this hunt was important to his father. Dean and John had been tracking this vamp nest for over three weeks now, and tonight was the night they were finally going to take them out for good.

Instead of going with his brother and dad to mass murder a few dozen vamps, Sam would much rather go on his date. He had met the girl, Ruby, at the library, where he was getting a few books on werewolves for review. Obviously he couldn't say that to a normal non-hunter person without seeming crazy. Imagine telling someone that you were touching up on how to kill werewolves because one may have attacked a camper in the next town over and your trigger-happy father was planning on looking into it. Sam would have ended up in a mental hospital!

Knowing that John would never allow him to go on a date, as "real men kill first, flirt later", Sam made a plan to cover it up. It was simple, really. First, he would tell John that he was going to the library. Instead of using his usual "studing" excuse, he decided to go with "history of vampires". John always said that knowing your enemy was step one. Second, he would meet Ruby at a small diner, "The Chip", located a few short blocks from the library and closer to the motel, so that if a certain Impala passed he would have plenty of time to sprint and make it without too many questions being asked. His plan would have worked too, if John and Dean hadn't found the nest house earlier that day.

Sam was turning 16, an adult hunter, in four days. He was relieved he was no longer going to be treated like a 3 year old anymore, but this meant that he was expected go on more hunts with John and Dean. With this vamp nest, Sam was to execute the "leader" as a 'present' from John. John felt it was the best way for a hunter to celebrate adulthood, but to Sam it seemed like an excuse to kill more and learn to be a 'good soldier' like Dean.

Although Sam says things like that about Dean constantly, he is actually a great big brother to Sam. He would always go into threatening places first, give Sam the better half of the bullets, and was supposed to cover up for him that night. Dean accidentally let it slip while drinking beer outside the Impala.

"Sam's killing the leader tonight, so watch your shot. I know I always let you do the larger kills, but it's his birthday soon and he needs to learn to be a man, not off stuffing all the damn time. He's a hunter and he's gonna start acting like one." commented John about the hunt while Sam was in the bathroom.

"Sam? I thought he wasn't going? He mentioned some date he had with some broad. Good looking broad too." Only seconds after Dean had said it did he realize his mistake.

"WHAT!"

Anyway, Sam hid in the cabinet under the sink, a challenging task as he was nearing 6 feet in height. He was breathing heavy and just wanted to be somewhere else. John continuously screamed for his presence in the Impala.

"SAM! No dates tonight! You're killing some vampires and that's that young man!" John was really getting irritated with everybody at this point. Sam because he has a job as a hunter and that comes first, he can't just blow it off. He was angry at Dean for attempting to keep it a secret. Everyone knew that John was ballistic. Dean could tell from the amount of red on his face, and the way he placed from one side of the motel room to the other. Sam knew from his voice, which was about the only thing he could hear. He could only hope that John didn't find him, and if he did, not hurt him, too much.

"Dad, just let him go. Remember what we were like at his age? All we wanted was to find full, true love," mentioned Dean cautiously, trying to calm his father down. He knew Sam must be scared for his dear life, so he mustered up some courage to protect him.

"Well where did that get us? No where." John stopped pacing and glared at Dean dead in his eyes.

Dean though quickly about what to say next, and ended up saying the worst thing he possibly could have. "You found mom! You two had some great years before-"

"I wasn't a hunter back then, and I became one BECAUSE of what happened to your mother! Things are different as a hunter, Dean. And as far as I know, you didn't find crap!."

"Sam deserves a chance at a normal, everyday relationship. What's the chance he is ever going to see this girl again? And me, I'm still looking."

John agreed to let Sam go, on two reasonable conditions. One, be home before 11, and two, go on the next hunt with them. He wanted to add "no more dates", but Dean thankfully talked him out of that one.

Sam would have agreed to these terms in a second, he wouldn't have even needed to think about it. Sadly, he never got a chance to even hear them, as he suddenly found himself not in the cabinet any longer, but in a room with a big table, with lots of food.


End file.
